The Chronicles of Anime World
by InquisitiveTrini
Summary: Just a little fun collab when me and my cousin skipped school. Witness our insanity and destruction in the public library as we battle a ferocious demon! Other little drabbles included in Gaia World. Dont take this story seriously. 100% Crack fic.
1. Anime World

The Chronicles of Anime World

So two students, a freshman named Tj and a senior named Chelsea, were skipping class to chill at the public library one Thursday. It was pretty fun. But all of a sudden, as they were on their way out of the library, the door warped and they entered an anime world!

Once they entered, they decided to read anime, but only a few books had anime in them. The rest had pocky that popped out of the book.

Chelsea then decided that this was indeed heaven. But all of a sudden the great demon Kyuubi jumped on her and stole her pocky! Her life was crushed!

So Tj and Chelsea decided to chase after him for fun, even though they could have just opened another book for more snacks... Kyuubi tried to use fox magic to trick them but they were way too smart for that.

Chelsea grabbed a nearby pikachu and pulled it's tail successfully shooting a lightning bolt at Kyuubi. Tj then grabbed a random electric guitar named ginto and shot supersonic waves at the demon.

Kyuubi then sat down and started to cry. Chelsea felt sorry for him and began to walk towards him followed by Tj, but it was Kyuubi's fox magic after all! Tj and Chelsea were trapped in a cage made of uncooked ramen! Chelsea and Tj were left with nothing but a single book off the shelf that wasn't yet opened.

It was already bad that the ramen was UNCOOKED but as Chelsea attempted to reach for the last book it suddenly exploded and boiling hot water rushed out! Thankfully Chelsea was short enough so the water just flowed over her, but unfortunately for Tj, he was swept away in the scalding 427 degree flow. See, Tj used to be light-skinned...but now...now he was...dark brown and well done! (dun dun dun!) He was still alive though, but at least the ramen was cooked now.

Finally!! The ramen cage was cooked! And it fell down in a huge chicken flavored pile on the floor. Before Chelsea and Tj could leave the huge pile of cooked and seasoned ramen, here came their loyal black dog, Ippeuna! (EE puh nuh. Try to guess the language!) Ippeuna came running into the library all late... after Chelsea had opened the book, the three brave anime explorers then continued their long trail of book shelves. They had finally reached their way to the "I" section when they heard what sounded like two dogs growling. Tj and Chelsea turned around to find Ippeuna and Inuyasha growling at eachother! Ippeuna's tail then hit the shelf causing a book to fall on the hanyou's head but POOF! It wasn't Inuyasha. It was Kyuubi!

Now it was a battle between K9 and fox. Chelsea and Tj could do nothing but watch. Actually they could help a little. But they didn't because Ippeuna gained this immense power in the anime world and she had super speed and was shooting fireballs out of her mouth at the demon. But then Kyuubi dodged one and attacked Ippeuna! Chelsea and Tj were enraged, but before they ran to save her, a flash of silver hair picked Ippeuna up and turned to face the two cousins. "Hey Kids," he said, "I got it from here now." It was Sephiroth! (Note from Tj: it was a flash of color, not silver. Sora saved us, not Sephiroth.) He drew his sword and slashed Kyuubi in one strike. Kyuubi was dead. Sephiroth Sora saved everyone!

"Thanx!" we screamed to Sora as he left. Once again we were alone. We walked all the way to the "G" section. Tj found two appealing books on the shelf, so he decided to open the slightly dusty one that read "The Gaian named I..." The last part of the title was faded, so Tj just opened it. Ininja177 climbed out, followed by his shadow spirit! The shadow spirit automatically made itself into Ippeuna's shadow to say hi. Ippeuna, trying to greet him back, ended up chasing her tail.

(Another note from Tj: characters now speak in speech bubbles)

[[HI!]] said ininja.

Chelsea was baffled by this, but a brightly-colored psychadelic book left on the shelf caught her eye. It said "Gaia's Greatest". She was greatly disturbed because SHE was Gaia's greatest. So she opened the book to tell this gaian what was on her mind. But behold! It was her own avi Inquisitivetrini!

Inquisitivetrini:

[[I-n-q-u-i-s-i-t-i-v-e, do you know who I be?!]]

Chelsea:

**sweat drop** and hair still in rollers unfortunately. She thought they were braids.

The whole room got quiet as they stared at Inquisitivetrini... ininja then says:

ininja177:

[[OH NO SHE DIDN'T!]]

All six characters laugh at once.

Chelsea:

hahahaha!

Inquisitivetrini:

roflmao

Tj:

lol. Haha.

Ininja177:

LOL. HAHA.

Shadow:

keekeekee

Ippeuna:

Wooooooof woof woof woof woof...

The six characters then continued down the "G" Isle and lived happily ever after in anime world...

...BUT meanwhile in hell...

"Fuckin kids. And what the hell was up with that guy and his sharp-ass key? Wtf was that? Ugh..." Kyuubi mumbled profanities as he continuously tried to climb up hell's walls to get his revenge on the cousins, their bitch, and any fags associated them. He almost got back to earth, but then Naruto saw him, ran up to him and stomped on his hand holding onto the ledge. Kyuubi had a long fall ahead of him. A LOOOONG fall. Who says you can't die twice?

Note: alternate ending.

Naruto walks by with a steaming cup of ramen. He slips over a stone in a street as Kyuubi's hand reaches for the earth's crust. Naruto's hot ramen spills right on Kyuubi's hand and burns him. More profanities escape his mouth as he makes the incredibly long fall back to hell. Naruto thought he heard something, but blamed it on the wind as he cried over his spilled ramen.


	2. Gaia World

The Chronicles of Gaia World

One lovely Gaia morning, two gaians, InquisitiveTrini and ininja177, were strolling around the chessboard of gaia towns. Suddenly two hagz came up. They were the ones who had multiple monthly collectibles and thousands of k equipped on their avis. They were also the first ones that called you a n00b, accused you of being a n00b when you weren't, and cussed you out when you insisted you weren't a freakin n00b. Inquiz wondered what she should do. She turned to ininja for advice as the snotty hagz approached.

Ininja177 then pulls out a box of pocky and stuffs some in his mouth. He then stares at Inquiz and blinks twice with his his cheeks stuffed.

"Stupid worthless douchebag," Inquisitive muttered. She then proceeded to walk past the snotty hagz in attempt of escaping them for the next town. The hagz followed suit to Inquiz's disappointment. So she grabbed a handful of ininja's pocky and stuffed some in her mouth for the safety of the community. Trust me. If she didn't take those measures, daggers were sure to shoot out of her mouth. "hey n00bs'" started the first.

Ininja177 then held the box of pocky upside down in disbelief of the empty box. Anger swelled within him. The snotty hagz repeated themselves. "Did you hear us say hi? Omg loserface n00bs."

Ininja177 then turns around in the dark possession form of his shadow spirit. "WHAT??" He yells, frightening the hagz.

They tried to retreat, but it was too late. They just upset THE NINJA hidden deep within ininja's soul. Total destruction was called for now. Total. .tion.

Ininja's shadow spirit named Ippeuna shot out from his body and pounced on one of the offending gaians. Ippeuna proceeded to lick them to death with her smothering doggy love.


	3. The Birth of Coco Kitty Slippers

The Birth of Coco Kitty Slippers

Me and my cousin (ininja177) were talking about how the coco kitty slippers were originally created. We have 3 theories.

Theory #1

One day, I woke up from my bed and I didn't have my contacts in so I couldn't see. Once I stepped down from my bed, I heard the anxious meowing of two cats. I couldn't place the sound, but all I knew was my carpet got very warm and soft...I shrugged it off and began dragging my feet around, trying to find my glasses so I could find the source of the sound. When I found my glasses I was wearing these nice Coco kitty slippers!!

Theory #2

I had two coco kitties as pets. They were the cutest things ever and oh so soft! But one day, I ran out of kitty food and they started to meow. I tried to tell them that they would have to wait until tomorrow until I got money and tried to give them tuna instead. But they wouldn't eat the tuna and kept meowing constantly. It pissed me off. The meowing got louder and louder as I reached my breaking point. I figured that a little kick would do them some good. But....I kicked them in the ass too hard and my feet got stuck. oops.

Theory #3

I have a very cute dog who like to play. She is very energetic and likes to bring me gifts. One day she was playing outside extremely happily. When I called her in, she had a gift to give me! They were these cute little black slippers that looked like kittens! They were really warm and soft. I gave her a bone for a job well done. I love my doggie.

The End.


End file.
